Anonymous love
by element-mistress
Summary: Sakura is sick and tired of watching Tomoyo and Eriol so in love without knowing it. So she play matchmaker with the help of Friends and Technology. Sorry I change my pen name just a fact
1. Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
Nithingale-angel: Finally my imaginative factory has started working again. As other people might notice this is my 2nd fanfic so please still be nice. Thank you  
  
Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo are all 18. And by the way magic don't exist.  
  
Chapter 1: Boredom  
  
"So Sakura why did you call?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Well I am bored this summer, Syaoran have to go back to Hongkong because her mother want to spend his son's summer at home instead of here with his girlfriend" Sakura sarcastically said which made Tomoyo laughed. "Touya went to the province with his fiancee to start their wedding plan and Dad went abroad for the seminary in America. So I'm stuck here nothing to do" Sakura continued.  
  
"Well I really don't have any intersting on my mind..Why won't you tell me about what happened to you last Saturday" Tomoyo said at the other line.  
  
"Tomoyo I already told that to you for a million times okay 19 times but you get the point right" Sakura said.  
  
"I know I know but please one last time, oh pretty please with sugar, chocolate, cinnamon and everything sweet on top" Tomoyo pleaded over the telephone.  
  
"All right.. all right but one last time. It all happened last Saturday..."Sakura started  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sakura was at the mall shopping when she spotted Eriol at a café.  
  
"Eriol what are you dong here?" Sakura said while sitting beside him.  
  
"Nothing I just want to go somewhere quiet when Nakuru said that she need to buy some groceries." Eriol said while sipping his tea.  
  
After a few second of silence, Eriol was the first to speak  
  
"Sakura would you like to have a drink?" Eriol offered  
  
"No I'm not really thirsty but thanks anyway." Sakura said turning down his offer  
  
"If you say so, So how is everybody been doing this summer vacation?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"Well everybody's doing fine I guess. No one actually called me yet. I guess they all are having fun." Sakura said unsure  
  
"And what about Daidouji?" Eriol asked again  
  
"Oh she's doing fine" Sakura answered.  
  
"That all?" Eriol said finishing his tea.  
  
"Why are you so curious?" Sakura curiously said  
  
"Nothing it's just that you've been best friend for a long time and have no idea of what's she's doing" Eriol said  
  
"Well." Sakura started but Nakuru came and has stopped Sakura from saying something. They both said goodbye and left.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"And that's all that has happened" Sakura Finished. "And you know what Tomoyo I'm wondering why he was so interested in knowing how you've been doing.maybe he likes you"  
  
"Of course not Sakura" Tomoyo said aloud while blushing "He's just nice that's al and he did asked how's everybody's been doing"  
  
"Okay well I have to hang up since I gotta eat and sleep" Sakura said  
  
"Why won't we go to the mall tomorrow." Tomoyo abruptly said  
  
"Sure wow why did you suddenly thought of that?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well if you're going to eat and sleep the whole day tomorrow you'll get fat" Tomoyo laughed at her own joke  
  
"You're mean but I forgive you so we'll meet at the mall at 9:30 am tomorrow how does that sound" Sakura said waiting for her best friends reply.  
  
"Sure it sounds perfect so see you tomorrow bye" Tomoyo said and she hang up  
  
"Tomoyo, Eriol the two most perspective humans yet blind when it comes to your own emotions and feelings to each other " Sakura said to herself and sighed  
  
Nithingale-angel: Whew the end of chapter one so come on you know what to do press the review button and tell me what you think of my story and Thanks in advance. I also accept ideas to make my fic more interesting and again Thank you. ( ", ) 


	2. Boy watching!

Disclaimer: I repeat again I don not own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
Nithingale-angel: So sorry I couldn't upload so soon because of to much School work as in everyday we get 3 assignment in math science and etc.. all about problem solving and research so I'm really tired once I get home. So this is the next chapter enjoy. Sorry for my grammar I wrote this really fast.  
  
Chapter 2: boy watching!?!  
  
"Sakura you're. early" Tomoyo said while looking at her watch.  
  
"Well I can't be late always can I. So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked cheerfully  
  
"Why don't we stroll around and see some of the new trends" Tomoyo suggested while Sakura just nodded  
  
Sakura was wearing a plain black shirt and black pants while Tomoyo wore a white top with matching white sequined pants.  
  
They were already strolling for 4 hours and Sakura suggested that they need a break. They went to a café and chat over there.  
  
"Tomoyo I'm really bored this summer" Sakura said while cupping her cheeks with her palm.  
  
"Hmmm looks like déjà vu all over again" Tomoyo said while giggiling.  
  
"Well I hope I don't have to tell you the story again" Sakura sarcastically said and they both laughed. When suddenly Sakura saw someone she was half expecting.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo isn't that Eriol over there" Sakura said with a sheepishly smile.  
  
"Where?" Tomoyo suddenly said bursting with energy and sure enough she saw him at a bookstore.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly drag Sakura and they both spied on Eriol. Of course Sakura has no intention of watching Eriol all day but being a true best friend she stick with Tomoyo.  
  
"He is so cute!" Tomoyo said softly so only she and Sakura can hear.  
  
"Well I guess I better be careful and be at a safe distance with you in your time of 'vigil' so I wouldn't get hurt like last time" Sakura said refreshing her past memories.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hmmm I guess he wouldn't come on music practice" Tomoyo said slumping on the other side of the bench while Sakura only snicker and also sat at the opposite side of the bench. Suddenly Eriol came and that made Tomoyo stand up and Sakura fall down which made the student stop and look at the hurt Sakura (Poor Sakura ()  
  
Another time:  
  
"Tomoyo hold this rope tight because I need to know strong this is" Sakura said while giving Tomoyo the rope while Sakura was tugging it and suddenly Eriol class was jogging in their P.E. time which made Tomoyo drop the rope as Eriol disappear in the corner and Sakura fell at the fountain.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!" said a wet Sakura  
  
"Sakura I'm really really sorry" Tomoyo said apologetically  
  
"Tomoyo next time remind me not to go near you when you're watching Eriol" Sakura said sighing  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Come on Sakura Eriol already left" Tomoyo said calling her friends attention  
  
They both followed Eriol throughout the day until he went home.  
  
"Sakura we've been following Eriol for 4 hours already we better get home" Tomoyo said amazingly still bursting with energy.  
  
"Sure I better get home for I sure am tired" Sakura said gasping for air. They both said goodbye going to different direction unknown someone's watching them inside the house of Eriol.  
  
"Eriol has Tomoyo been stalking you again?" Nakuru asked the boy next to her  
  
"Yes they been following me for 4 hours can't believe Tomoyo is still energetic" Eriol said  
  
"Hmmm Tomoyo really like you a lot" Nakuru said while standing up  
  
"I know but I am to shy to tell her I like her too. Why does it has to be Tomoyo" Eriol asked waiting for someone or anybody to answer.  
  
"Love sure is blind you wouldn't know who you will fall in love with" Nakuru said providing Eriol a temporary answer.  
  
Sakura's house  
  
Ring ring ring..  
  
"Good evening may I know who called?" Somebody asked at the other side of the telephone line  
  
"Chiharu it's me Sakura call the rest of the gang except Tomoyo I'm calling a meeting. Just come to my house at 2:30 pm tomorrow and don't asked any question right now okay" Sakura said to Chiharu  
  
"Sure Sakura 2:30 pm at your house and bring the gang with me" Chiharu repeated and Sakura just said 'yes' and they both said goodbye and hang-up.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"if both of you don't move the two of you will certainly kill me" Sakura said and prepared for the discussion of the meeting tomorrow.  
  
Nithingale-angel: another chapter ended sorry again for the delay I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can write it. So please post some reviews for me. ( ", ) Thank you 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.  
  
Nightingale-angel: Thanks for the reviews.. sniff.. you like me you really like me…..probably but never mind just read the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: The meeting  
  
Ding Dong Ding Dong…  
  
"Coming" Sakura said after hearing the doorbell 'hmmm I guest it's them good thing they are on time I'm sure this meeting will take a lot' Sakura thought and open the door. But before she could say good afternoon they spoke first.  
  
"Okay Sakura what's the meeting all about!" Everybody said to Sakura.  
  
"You'll see just wait at the Living Room and I'll get the snacks Chiharu may you help me please" Sakura said leading her friends to the living room.  
  
After Sakura got the snack she sat down and said  
  
"Okay the meeting is about our two most clue less people in Tomoeda I guess I wouldn't have to say their name" Sakura said sarcastically  
  
Of course, everybody knows it's Eriol and Tomoyo they've known that since they were 13 years old.  
  
"So I guess we are here to make the move for them" Naoko said while Sakura shook her head "But the problem is how?" She continued.  
  
"That's why we are here to discuss that so any suggestion" Sakura said looking at her friends.  
  
"Well we could..um… I know lock them up at a deserted classroom and never let them out until they don't confess to each other" Yamazaki said pointing his finger up (you know when you have a joke idea you point your finger up)  
  
Everybody just look with the 'don't speak if you don't have a good or a realistic idea' glare  
  
"Well we could just support them then maybe they'll confess their love for each other" Rika suggested.  
  
"Rika you know Tomoyo she'll just deny that she like Eriol even though she is so obvious. You also know that the more you support her the more she deny it." Sakura said. "Come on guys think there should be a solution" Sakura said with a desperate tone.  
  
After a vigorous 4 hours of thinking and suggesting  
  
"Okay we can't directly tell them to confess cause it they'll hate us from bargaining in their personal life. We also can't lock them up. We also can't let them always meet cause they won't know what to say to each other and some other suggestion we can't make it happen. Is this all we can't think of, we'll be 40 if we can't think of any better" Sakura said very tired and more desperate then usual.  
  
"Sakura we've been at it for 4 hours we need a break" Rika said already hungry.  
  
"Yeah come on we'll just call you when we got an idea" Naoko said  
  
"All right I know all of you are tired" Sakura said still not wanting them to go "and just text me okay." She continued  
  
"WAIT I HAVE A NEW NUMBER!" All of them screamed.  
  
"Wait a minute you mean all of us have a new number?!" Sakura said  
  
"Yeah its so weird" Chiharu replied  
  
"Wait I got an idea" Sakura shouted "with the help of our new cell phone number."  
  
"How?!" Everybody said  
  
"We'll pretend to be somebody no one exist" Sakura said. She continued when everybody's been looking strangely at her "It means I can be Tomoyo's childhood friend that she nor Eriol don't even know about. Do you get it, it means I can make them be closer without them noticing it's me"  
  
After a few seconds "Awww" Everybody said  
  
"We can be Eriol's non existent friends right. its that the point" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Yes we can be somebody that doesn't exist with the use of text messaging or chat" Sakura said "So do you think it's a great idea"  
  
Everybody nodded  
  
"Okay let's see..umm.. I'll be Tomoyo's childhood friend from the past. Chiharu you'll be Tomoyo's old classmate together with Naoko that have migrated in America. Rika and Yamazaki you'll be Eriol's old friends from England. It's that all okay" Sakura said  
  
"Yeah it's a great idea so when we'll we start" Yamazaki asked  
  
"Tomorrow come again at 2:30 p.m. here at my house." Sakura said "And by the way don't tell anyone especially Tomoyo and Eriol about your new number." Sakura said "And change your name in the chat link so you won't be recognize when we're online okay."  
  
"Okay so 2:30 pm at your house again" Everybody said and went to their home  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Finally Phase 1 complete  
  
End of POV  
  
Sakura went to bed to plan more about this little scheme.  
  
Nightingale-angel: Finally another chapter done. The next chapter is the start and after the next chapter Syaoran will make an appearance. So better read this fanfic. (",) 


	4. Wrong Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
Chapter 4: Wrong Turn  
  
Sakura Kinomoto came walking along in their school corridor.  
  
"I guess no one is here yet" Sakura said looking around her new classroom.  
  
She was early so she started exploring going to the bathroom up to the school library. Classes will start 3 weeks from now and she is sure excited. She also checked her dormitory where she will stay for quite a while since her father and brother would not be home for the next 6 months. She was planning to go home when she heard a beautiful music coming from the music room so she decided to check it out.  
  
As she came closer she thought the music was familiar and as she was standing in the music room door she saw a teenage boy playing the piano and to her surprise it was.  
  
"Eriol, what is he doing here?" Sakura thought. The sweet music hypnotize her and after she heard the last note she saw Eriol looking at her and decided to have a chat with him.  
  
"So Eriol what are you doing here?" Sakura asked while taking a seat  
  
"Well I decided to see our new classroom and since there is a piano here I decided to play a little tune" Eriol replied while returning the piano chair back to position.  
  
"What do you mean OUR classroom?" Sakura said now having a puzzled face trying to connect just what he said.  
  
"Oh did you not see papers pinned in the bulletin board" Eriol said and seeing Sakura's puzzled face he continued. "In that papers is where you'll find you're classmates names written and it look like all of us are classmate again except for some new students."  
  
"Oh so changing the subject Do you like Tomoyo hmm!" Sakura suddenly blurted waiting Eriol's answer.  
  
"I like her but only as a friend" Eriol said as calm as possible  
  
"Yeah right" Sakura said well I gotta go and meet Tomoyo at the mall in 30 minutes bye" Sakura said while leaving the music room.  
  
"Sure Sakura bye" Eriol replied although he knew she will not hear it.  
  
At The Mall  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" Sakura shouted while waving at her bestfriend in a café  
  
"Sakura you're 5 minute late and you're forgiven" Tomoyo said looking at her watch while drinking her ordered lemonade "Sakura would you like something to drink?" Tomoyo offered  
  
"Hmm that sound like Eriol" Sakura said while Tomoyo blushed and giggled "And I am a little thirsty sure how about a lemonade too to refresh my thirst"  
  
Tomoyo ordered a lemonade and they chatted When Sakura finished her drink she went to the bathroom leaving her bag  
  
"Sakura sure take a long time to go the bathroom" Tomoyo said when suddenly she heard a vibrating cell in Sakura's out of curiosity she opened her bag and took her cellphone saying she got one message. Out of curiosity again she opened her text message thinking her bestfriend would not mind if she take a peek. As she opened it reads:  
  
Sakura what time again will we prank  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol in confessing each others  
Feeling  
  
"Hmm look like I got your game Sakura. So this must be Chiharu's new number no wonder she won't give me her cell number they are all planning something" Tomoyo said to herself.  
  
Then Sakura came out of the restroom  
  
"So let's go Tomoyo" Sakura said while tugging Tomoyo in the Arm.  
  
"Wait a minute Chiharu texted and said what time will you prank me and Eriol" Tomoyo said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hehehe You know already" Sakura laughed also sarcasticly.  
  
"Yeah Sakura I know" Tomoyo said anticipating to hear Sakura's explanation.  
  
At Sakura's House  
  
"Come on or we will be late" Naoko said hurrying the gang.  
  
They where at Sakura's doorstep ready to push the doorbell when somebody suddenly opened the door. To their surprise it was Tomoyo in an unusual smile. Sakura at the sofa sitting feeling guilty.  
  
Seeing this they went inside and said "You know already" The gang said.  
  
"I know" Tomoyo replied closing the door and sitting next to Sakura.  
  
"So the plan won't work anymore" Yamazaki said and suddenly all of them feeling down as if they are sorry.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you the truth I have a crush on Eriol but he only think of me as a friend so you may continue this prank but I'll be included in this" Tomoyo said while everyone has a puzzled face. "Let me rephrase that you can continue this prank but only to Eriol and I'll also go with the flow by pranking Eriol also and I'll try to make him fall in love with me" Tomoyo continued while Everybody got their cheerfulness back.  
  
"So Let's begin" Sakura said "But we must plan again our role since Tomoyo already know she will play as herself but will not use her own name."  
  
"Why?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Hello earth to Yamazaki I'm shy and scared of doing this ok and learning I'm the one texting will make him feel weird around me if I confess my love to him just like that." Tomoyo said in just one breath air.  
  
"ok" Yamazaki said feeling that he's like being scolded.  
  
"So back to the plan. I'll be Tomoyo's or as the name Tomoyo want to play as Raven's friend who will be the one who will be sort of the bridge to the two of them. Ok so everybody ready let's start Tomoyo start to text him first"  
  
Tomoyo then started texting..  
  
'Hi I'm Raven Tsukusi, Female, 17, and live here at Tokyo can you  
be my textmate.  
  
After that she send it to Eriol and waited impatiently for his reply. Suddenly Tomoyo's cellphone beeped as she hurriedly read the message.  
  
'how did you got my number. Pls reply and by the way I'm Eriol, male, 17 and live in Tomoeda"  
  
Everybody started to smile knowing this plan will work so Tomoyo started texting once again.  
  
'A friend of mine gave it to me her name is Sakura Kinomoto you must have heard her since you're his classmate" Tomoyo send it and not long he replied.  
  
'Sakura gave you my number ok so you're her friend I didn't know she has a friend in Tokyo before and sure we can be text mate." This was Eriol's reply.  
  
Tomoyo was happy because she is getting closer to Eriol even though it's 'Raven'. Tomoyo texted him after 2 hours and said goodbye saying she has some homework to do. She was very happy and said goodbye to Sakura and the other and went home singing to herself.  
  
Nightingale-angel: Sorry that took a while like I said I was very busy and my creative juice tend to leave me at some point so I can't continue that often so be not surprised when I will suddenly end this without continuing because this plot is hard to do. Thank you for reconsidering. And please feel free to give some ideas because I will really appreciate it Thank you once again. (",) 


End file.
